Ammunition
by Star Dragon Pixie
Summary: Harry Potter thinks about himself, his past, his present and his future. Oneshot songfic. Rated T for some bad language.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or anything else that J.K.R. has writen, I would not only be bloody rich, but Harry Potter would also have a girlfriend named Pixie, not Ginny.

Hehehehe. Please review. I will give you imaginary money if you do!

Oh!

Disclaimer #2: The song is not mine. It''s Switchfoot''s. It''s a good song. Go listen to it.

Harry Potter sat in his room listening to a radio (luckily it wasn't yet broken) that he had stolen from his cousin Dudley's mass pile of things he considered junk.

_Blame it on what you've been through_

_Blame it on what you're into_

Hmmm... He had been through so much these past six years. That evil loathsome scum named Voldemort. That bastard Wormtail. That bitch named Bellatrix Lestrange. The dimwit Draco Malfoy. That piece of shit Snape or 'The Half-Blood Prince' as he liked to call himself.

Harry was into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well we all know how that turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing.

_Blame it on your religions_

_Blame it on politicians_

What was it Hermione had called it? Oh yeah. A 'saving people thing'. She was right. He would never be able to let someone get hurt or die in front of him and live with himself afterwards.

Fudge. Umbridge. Scrimgeour. Those stupid gits. Wouldn't they ever learn?

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_It's our condition_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_Our detonation_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We are the fuse and ammunition_

He was the ammunition. In his fifth year. The prophesy. Him. Voldemort. Voldemort had used him. Harry with his stupid 'saving people thing'. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' had used him, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The-Chosen-One'. Yeah he had found out that he was 'The-Chosen-One', but he was only 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'because his mother had died for him. In a way, his father had died for him too. He hated when people called him 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'

_I have no generation_

_Show me my motivation_

There it was again. His motivation. Did he even have one? Yes. He had to kill Voldemort. Love. Ginny. Ron. Hermione. Neville. Luna. Cho. The rest of the D.A.. (Well most of them) The wizarding world.

_One world one desperation_

_One hope and one salvation_

Funny. That was exactly him. Witches and wizards all across the globe had one desperation. They had one hope. That the world would finally be rid of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'That someone would stop him. One salvation. Harry Potter. 'The-Chosen-One'Yeah they were right, but it just got bloody annoying.

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_It's our condition_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_Our detonation_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We are the fuse and ammunition_

_Look what a mess we've made of love_

_Look what a mess we've made of love_

_Look what a mess we've made_

_We've got ourselves to blame_

_Look what a bomb we've made of love_

He had told them, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, that he wouldn't be going back to Hogworts the next year. He wasn't. Yes he had come back to the Dursley's. But that was only because of the blood protection that his mother had formed over him. He would leave as soon as he turned seventeen. He had told them that he didn't want them to get hurt. Harry Potter had pushed them away. It hadn't worked. Next year they were coming with him. But then again, 'he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not'. Yeah love. Sometime he just felt like throwing love out the window and hating everyone. But he knew that he couldn't.That somethimes annoying, sometimes down right hurtful thing called love.

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_It's our condition_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_Our detonation_

_We've been blowing up_

_We're the issue_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We are the fuse and ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We're ammunition_

_We are the fuse and ammunition_

_Ammunition_.

Harry Potter. The wizarding world's, the Order's, Voldemort's. Ammunition. He was freakin' tired of being ammunition. He just wanted to be Harry.


End file.
